powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Hole Physiology
The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of black holes. Technique of Black Hole Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation. Variation of Astronomical Physiology and Gravity Mimicry. Opposite to White Hole Physiology. Also Called *Black Hole Mimicry Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into black hole. Users' transformed form is anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of collapsed matter by gravity, in which case it contains all the organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately the user can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Nigh Formed Black Hole Beings are or can change into mostly physical beings, with the energy flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. Their power is mostly focused to their bodies and while they gain some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. Full-Formed Black Hole Beings are completely formed of energy, without anything truly left from their physical form. They gain impressive control over their form and vast capacity to control gravity, matter, energy and time in various ways by emitting Hawking radiation in their event horizons. With proper training and control, wielders will be able to generate their own gravity construct and control it like a limb. Also, since black holes are believed to generate nethereal energy as well, it is possible that the users body will be a being of both matter and nether. Applications 'Nigh Formed Black Hole Beings' *Limited Black Hole Manipulation *Limited Gravity Manipulation *Enhanced Condition **Contaminant Immunity **Disease Immunity **Enhanced Lung Capacity **Enhanced Strength *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Pain Suppression *Self-Sustenance 'Full-Formed Black Hole Beings' *Black Hole Manipulation *Contaminant Immunity *Disease Immunity *Elemental Shapeshifting *Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Flight/High-Speed Flight *Gravity Manipulation *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Juggernaut Rotation *Pain Suppression *Quintessence Force *Radiation Generation *Supernatural Condition *Self-Sustenance *Telekinesis Associations *Astronomical Physiology *Black Hole Manipulation *Elemental Regeneration by drawing energy to fill the wounds. *Energy Absorption **Energy Assimilation *Force Field Generation *Gravity Mimicry *Intangibility/Density Manipulation *Nether Manipulation *Nothingness Physiology *Personal Void *Portal Manipulation *Portal Physiology *Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over vast areas. *Singularity Empowerment Limitations *Users need to focus to change into and from this form. *Users may need training to control. *Each form may have a time limit or energy limit if users are at a low level. *May be overpowered by White Hole Physiology. Known Users Gallery File:Marvel_Phoenix_Force_Flames.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) can transmigrate throughout time and space by folding its energy back into itself, causing it to collapse akin to a black hole, and then reforms itself upon reaching its destination. File:MoonWhaleKingToriko.jpg|Whale King Moon (Toriko) devouring all its prey akin to a black hole. File:Dusclops'_void_of_darkness.png|Dusclops' (Pokemon) body is a black hole. File:Violet_Void.png|When Sonic becomes the Violet Void, he is literally a living black hole. Black_Hole_H.png|Black Hole (Valkyrie Crusade) Holio transform to black hole.gif|Experiment 606 "Holio" (Lilo & Stitch) Enigma-0.jpg|Enigma (Dota 2) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Gravity-Based Powers Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Common Powers